kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Taigei
Quotes Hourly Notifications (Ryuuhou) Seasonal Quotes Character Appearance * As Taigei, she is depicted as having pinkish-red eyes and has dark purple hair that reaches her shoulders tied in low twintails with hair flaps and an ahoge, she also has sizeable bust. On her neck, she wears a blue necklace known as a magatama. Her usual outfit consists of a white serafuku with blue accents with a red necktie and blue miniskirt with white accents to contrast the color of her necktie, along with wearing black pantyhose. She wears an apron with an image of a whale (as her name suggests) over her serafuku. Her rigging is placed on her back and she is seen carrying a bag of torpedoes and a bucket of food, due to her role as a submarine tender. An AA turret is seen on her left wrist. She wears sandals with small rudders acting as heels. * Upon remodeling to Ryuuhou, she is typically seen wearing a muneate and black yugake (a type of glove, the type that Ryuuhou is seen wearing is a three-fingered glove, also known as mitsugake) on her right hand Despite her now wearing a pink kimono, she still wears her serafuku that she wore pre-remodel underneath it, albeit its collar and her matching dress now being pink with white accents. She also gains a whale-shaped hairpin and a white hairband. Like most of the carriers in the game, her combat gear now includes a bow and a quiver, with her flight deck located on her left shoulders. Her AA turret is now located beside her smokestack on her rigging. * As Ryuuhou Kai, her serafuku's collar is now green with white accents, as is her matching dress; similarly, she now wears a green kimono, but retains her muneate. Her necktie is now tied in a different manner, and gains a gold radar-shaped hairpin, located on her left hair flap, but loses her magatama. Her flight deck is now larger and gains a green color along with a camouflage pattern, and gains an extra AA turret located on her right knee. Her hair flaps now gradually fade to a green color, as opposed to gradually fading to white as Ryuuhou and Taigei. Personality *As Taigei is a submarine tender, she is depicted as a motherly figure and given a very caring personality. Her motherly attitude is not just shown towards her admiral, but also includes submarines along with other ships on some occasions depending on the artist. In her hourly notification, Taigei can be considered to be a good cook. Due to her caring attitude, she has been nicknamed "Mama Whale" by fans, referring to her personality and name. * As her lines suggest, Taigei has a tendency to speak in first person and speaks in a soft-spoken manner. Much like Yamato and Houshou she have quality being a "Yamato Nadeshiko" * Upon remodeling, her personality doesn't change much, but she has shown the same caring attitude toward her airplanes. *She is known to call her Admiral in a unique way: "A-D-M-I-R-A-L~ Admiral!" (て・い・と・く、提督！) Trivia * Started as a Submarine Tender until December 1941, when conversion into a Light Aircraft Carrier began. * Was the only major IJN vessel to be struck during the Doolittle Raid, which delayed her launch as a CVL. * Last Aircraft Carrier to sail overseas from Japan. *Ryuuhou's hair band bears resemblance to the Ensign of Japan Post (Japan's Postal service). *Ryuuhou's Kai art is based on her real-life camouflage. *"Taigei" means "big whale", thus the design on her Taigei form's dress and Ryuuhou form's hairpin. "Ryuuhou" means "dragon phoenix". *She is one of 5 ships in-game that were released with a second remodel in the same update. The others are U-511 ,Gangut, Kasuga Maru & Luigi Torelli Historical Note Designed as a seagoing submarine tender, with floatplane facilities for scouting purposes, Taigei entered service in 1934. She was built with very high freeboard and shallow draught, which meant she was a very poor seaboat. Added to her extensively welded construction, which proved very defective, meant that she was a most unsatisfactory and unsuccessful ship. In 1941, she was rebuilt and re-entered service as the light fleet carrier Ryuuhou. Her diesel engines were replaced with destroyer turbines in an attempt to give her higher speed, but due to displacement and dimension adjustments, she remained a very unsuccessful conversion of an already unsuccessful design. Her weak hull and poor internal sub-division severely limited her usefulness, resulting in little frontline service. She was damaged in the Battle of the Philippine Sea and then severely damaged near Kure on 19 March 1945 by Task Force 58. She was considered a total loss and struck from the Navy List on November 30, 1945 with her scrapping occurring in 1946. Category:Auxiliary Ship Category:World War II Survivors Category:Single ship in Class